


轻柔的耳语

by naiveBayes



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Recovered_DCU(Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, jealous Clark, | - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naiveBayes/pseuds/naiveBayes
Summary: 当人们想要和他的布鲁斯调情时，克拉克嫉妒了。他就是忍不住。





	轻柔的耳语

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Soft whispers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285504) by [toomanyfandomsbutneverenough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyfandomsbutneverenough/pseuds/toomanyfandomsbutneverenough). 



“你真是个占有欲爆棚的混蛋。”布鲁斯咯咯笑着，门甫一在他们身后关上，他就被扔到床上。  
克拉克在他上方盘旋着，亲了他一下，又退回去，看起来颇有些困惑，仿佛不知道该用上哪种表情。  
“我，我的意思是，他不能就这么看着你然后试图和你调情。”  
布鲁斯好笑地挑起一边眉毛，“我很确定他可以。你知道，我，'布鲁西'，并不真的在意。实际上，我的那些名声迫使他们能…服从自己的欲望。”  
“但一般她们是女性。”克拉克说道。现在他真的在撅嘴了。  
布鲁斯又一次咯咯笑出来。“不管你信不信，但他们确实是男人——现在让我们看看——喜欢男人!”布鲁斯做出一副刚想到什么天才点子的样子。  
“是啊，但…”  
“难道你想说我对男人没有吸引力？”  
克拉克发出了一声挫败的哀嚎，当布鲁斯把手放在他的欲望上轻轻按摩时，那声音转变成了真正的呻吟。  
这让他弯下身子再次亲吻布鲁斯，他的唇舌入侵着对方的，标记他，使之成为他的。  
布鲁斯将头转向一边偷笑，“我会将这当作否定的答案。”  
他们继续亲吻着。每当克拉克想要加深这个吻，布鲁斯就放慢下来，仅仅为了取笑他。  
他们慢慢地褪下彼此的衣物。克拉克找到了润滑剂，然后他开始准备布鲁斯，被自己爱侣的柔声喘息所鼓舞。  
一段时间后，他已完全打开，准备好了，那钢铁之躯停下了动作。“行了，这对我来说未免有些太慢了。”克拉克用气声轻轻说道，“介不介意我们更快一点儿？”  
布鲁斯张了张嘴又闭上了。让他自己的渴望而非那些脱口欲出的顶撞回答克拉克。所以他仅仅摇了摇头，对着他微笑。  
一种侵略性的笑容出现在对方脸上，在布鲁斯改变主意之前，克拉克抽出了他的四根手指。将他爱人的屁股牢牢掌握在手中，把他放在自己的大腿上。布鲁斯的背靠着克拉克的胸腹，然后克拉克滑了进去，动作比往常更快也更狠。克拉克知道布鲁斯能承受这个，甚至会喜欢这个。  
当布鲁斯呻吟的时候，这些被证实了。些微的疼痛与更多的快感呈现在他微微扭曲的面容上。  
而克拉克，总是被他爱人那苍白、柔软的皮肤所迷住的克拉克，想让那色调变得更加粉嫩些。于是他低下头去吸吮布鲁斯的肩颈交会处，并以持续稳定的节奏前后挺动着腰身。  
他用手握住布鲁斯的大腿，将人从自己身上微微抬高，在入侵自己的爱人时不断变换着角度。当他爱人的呻吟越发大声时，他知道自己做对了。  
很快布鲁斯就想挪动自己的屁股，却被超人强有力的掌握制止住。  
“不，让我来做。”克拉克在他爱人耳边低语着，温暖却调笑。  
尝试着再次挪动，但难以真正对抗克拉克的双手，布鲁斯以一声疲惫的呻吟和后仰的脖颈作为回答。他把头枕在克拉克肩上，展示着自己的颈部，而这对克拉克同样是一道妙不可言的美味图景。  
作为对他再次尝试乱动的惩罚，克拉克咬住了他的脖子，而后在听见布鲁斯软软的呜咽时，又用舌头轻柔地舔弄那块标记。随后克拉克将一只手从布鲁斯大腿上移开，转而握住了他的阴茎。  
在这种局面下，蝙蝠侠大口喘息、剧烈颤抖着，这让超人笑了起来。  
布鲁斯并未支撑多久就高潮了，并射在了超人的手中。那括约肌在克拉克周围收紧，让他呢喃着布鲁斯的名字射了出来。  
布鲁斯瘫软在克拉克怀里，从下往上注视着他。  
“爱你。”他困倦地依偎在对方的颈边。  
“我也爱你。”克拉克笑了。他知道明早他们中至少有一个人得早起，但当下，他们可以仅仅享受这一刻，享受彼此给予的温暖，在这一或两分钟。这足够了，这比足够还好。这可是布鲁斯啊。


End file.
